Day K
by Seed Slasher
Summary: 2 years after the war(Gundam Seed), Kira and Athrun quit working for the military. Instead, they go back to school. Yzak and Dearka decides it's their duty to go back to PLANT to keep working. This is an alternative to Gundam Seed Destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

A/N: This story takes place 2 years after Gundam Seed. It's an alternative to Gundam Seed Destiny. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or other Gundam series.

Chapter 1: Farewell

"Dearka and I, we're going back to PLANT."

"But… Yzak!"

"We're going to say bye because once we go back to PLANT we might be executed by the council for fighting with the three ship alliance in the war. Since we helped end the war, we have no regrets."

"I understand… Email me once you get to PLANT. I need to go to school since I'm not re-enlisting like you two. At winter break, I'll go visit you guys at PLANT. See you then."

"Farewell!"

Yzak and Dearka fly to PLANT while Athrun stays in ORB with his friends that live here. Kira taps Athrun's shoulder.

"Athrun, we're going to sign up in our new school. Sign ups ends tomorrow, so we must hurry."

"Okay then, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Signups

A/N: This chapter happens right after the first. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or other Gundam series

Chapter 2: Sign-ups

"C'mon, hurry up slowpoke."

"Hey! I'm not riding a bike like you!"

"Sorry. Hey look! The school's huge!"

Kira put his bike in the bike rack. Now together with Athrun, they lined up to get registered to the school. Some random kid starts complaining.

"What the hell! Who do you bastards think you are, forcing me to wait in this long ass line! This is so damn cruel!"

Others started complaining to. The security guards tells them to shut up and also to wait. The people refused. The guards pull them out of the line. The line was now reduced to 75. Athrun starts whispering to Kira.

"Kira, I hadn't been to school registering for a long time. If I'm remember corrtectly I never seen people losing their privelage to sign up before. Do you think that those guards would pull us out of the line too?"

"Nah! They only do that if you talk too much. They have no right to that to us if we don't anything wrong."

After 2 hours of waiting…

"YAY! It's finally our turn! I'm so excited!"

The principal looks at Athrun and Kira and starts explaining things.

" Required classes for this school are P.E., math, English, and science. You get one elective; the electives are foods, chorus, band, and Japanese. Fill out this form."

Athrun and Kira looks at the form.

_Dear future students,_

_You will need to fill out this form. Electives are all period 5. Period 1-4, you can fill out however you want with the required classes._

Directions: Underline one 

_Electives (foods, chorus, band, or Japanese)_

_**Directions:** If you underlined band, write the instrument you want to learn in the blank._

_Directions: Fill out the order of the classes you want for periods 1-4 with these classes (P.E., math, English, science)_

1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  


Kira and Athrun arranged it so that they'd had the same classes.

Kira's form

_Dear future students,_

_You will need to fill out this form. Electives are all period 5. Period 1-4, you can fill out however you want with the required classes._

Directions: Underline one 

_Electives (foods, chorus, band, or Japanese)_

_**Directions:** If you underlined band, write the instrument you want to learn in the blank.  
Guitar  
_

_Directions: Fill out the order of the classes you want for periods 1-4 with these classes (P.E., math, English, science)_

1. P.E.  
2.Science  
3.Math  
4.English

**Athrun's form**

_Dear future students,_

_You will need to fill out this form. Electives are all period 5. Period 1-4, you can fill out however you want with the required classes._

Directions: Underline one 

_Electives (foods, chorus, band, or Japanese)_

_**Directions:** If you underlined band, write the instrument you want to learn in the blank.  
Piano  
_

_Directions: Fill out the order of the classes you want for periods 1-4 with these classes (P.E., math, English, science)_

1. P.E.  
2.Science  
3.Math  
4.English

Athrun and Kira handed their forms to the principal. As you can see from above, Athrun and Kira both had the same exact classes, but the instrument they wanted to play were different though.

They walk back to the bike rack. While walking there, they see a familiar blonde hair girl and a familiar pink hair girl. It was none other then Lacus and Cagalli. They were both sitting at the table talking and laughing. Kira and Athrun joined them.

"Hey Lacus! Hey Cagalli!" (From both Kira and Athrun)

"Hey guys!" (From Lacus)

"Why are you gals still here for?" (Kira)

"We were waiting for you guys to show up. We were looking for you, so we could make sure we'd had the same classes." (Cagalli)

"That's a bummer, Athrun and I just signed up."

"What were your order for your classes?" (Lacus)

"Kira and my classes are P.E., science, math, English, and band. How 'bout you?"

"Aw, Cagalli and my classes are math, science, P.E., English, and chorus."

"At least we have one class together." (Kira)

"Well… anyways we have to head back. Bye!" (Athrun and Kira)


	3. Plan to heal the Scar

A/N- Happens the same time as the 2nd, just a different setting. This chapter focuses on Yzak Joule and Dearka Elthman. The song that Yzak sings it's none other than his image song, translated. Please R&R.

Chapter 3: Plan to heal the scar

Yzak Joule and Dearka Elthman's shuttle arrive at PLANT. They both go to visit the Chairman.

"WOW! This place had got some remodeling."(Yzak)

"Has everyone forgotten to knock these days?"(Gilbert Dullindal)  
"Who are you?"(Dearka)

"Shouldn't I be the one asking? I'm the new chairman."(Dullindal)

"I see, nice to meet you. I'm Dearka and that rough head is Yzak."(Dearka)  
"ROUGH HEAD? What the hell is your-"(Yzak)  
"Yes, of course. You're the famous pilots of the Le Creuset team."(Gilbert)

"We're here to say that we're going to quit ZAFT. Do whatever you want to us. We know we violated military rules in the last war."(Dearka)  
"HAHAHAHA!"(Gilbert)  
"We're serious you old guy who looks like Michael Jackson!"(Yzak)

"I'm serious too. And don't call me that, bastard. You might change my mind in forgiving you."(Gilbert)

"Forgiving us? I don't need your pity."(Yzak)  
"Yzak! Don't push it."(Dearka)  
"If a youngster made a mistake and was sentenced to death because of it. Then who could fix the mistakes that was made?"

Yzak and Dearka left the chairman's house without punishment.

"That scar of yours…"(Dearka)

"Huh?"(Yzak)  
"Since the war is over, don't you want to get rid of it? You don't hate that pilot, Kira, anymore do you?"(Dearka)

"I would if I could. Right now, I don't have enough cash. I don't even have a job for God's sake."(Yzak)

"I would lend you money, but I'm broke too."(Dearka)

"Hmm… I got it! Let's make a band."(Yzak)

"You play an instrument?"(Dearka)  
"You're the one who's going to play."(Yzak)  
"But how about you?"(Dearka)  
"I'm going to keep the money."(Yzak)  
"You mean you're not doing anything and still getting all the money."(Dearka)

"I thought the idea up. (Points and laugh)"

"But I know nothing about music. You're idea is to make a one-member band? How would that work?"(Dearka)

"Shut up! You're the one who said you would help me pay for the operation of removing the scar."(Yzak)  
"Okay. (Whispers "There's no pleasing him.")"  
"What'd you say?"  
"Huh? Nothing! (Backs away.)

"Good."

"Wow! Your voice, it seems perfect for singing."(Dearka)  
"Hell no!"(Yzak)  
"That tone, that's it! You'll be the singer. I'm the instrument player."  
"HELL NO!"  
"C'mon. Don't you want to get rid of the scar?"  
"Fine."

Yzak makes a song called "shoot". He gives Dearka a drum music sheet. Dearka, with his savings buys a drum, and gets private lessons. Yzak on the other hand practices singing.

One month later at Yzak's house…

"Let's practice together"(Dearka)  
"Okay."(Yzak)

"Starlight, bursting in the distance,  
Scattering down fragments of a dream,  
Wounding the palm that reached for them

On the days we only fought,  
there were probably some things we could have just talked over  
But we only believe in the strength of our solitary fists

Even my hatred is turned into power  
Back-to-back, deep emotion  
Passing by me, growing even closer,  
My eyes looking the resounding future in the face

Shoot for the future - to a place that still shines  
Boosting speed to survive  
Accelerating this much - this glow by my side  
Suddenly, I wished I could have protected it

No matter what you call weakness, no matter what name you give strength  
Plunging through the darkness  
When we don't understand each other, tomorrow doesn't seem so bad

More than any kind of deceiving words, only the power to survive matters  
Casting aside this tepid solace and seeing things in a different light

Even the warmth is left behind  
so I can reach the flying speed I need to compete  
Toward the sky that no one will see someday  
Perhaps only the two of us will ever reach it

Shoot for the future - to a place that still shines  
Striking and shattering, the dream of a shooting star  
The glow of the days when we were in pain  
Suddenly, I wished I could have protected it

Crossing through the darkness, to a place that still shines  
Boosting speed to survive  
Right before my eyes, an unspoken promise  
strikes into my back(song with Dearka's drumming)"(Yzak)

"That was pretty good for the first time"(Dearka)

"No! If we want to make good money, we need to do better!"(Yzak)

So… that day Yzak and Dearka practice all day long at Yzak's house. They practiced passed midnight. They played so loud that neighbors complained.

"Yzak. Neighbors are complaining. We should stop, and give them a chance to sleep."(Dearka)

"Hell if I care. Ignore them. We're going to keep practicing."(Yzak)

So they continued practicing. Yzak noticed that Dearka fell asleep.

"Dearka! You bastard, falling asleep on… on…(Yzak is exhausted and also falls asleep)"

Note: And I should also go to sleep.


End file.
